


An unwanted pursuit

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter, Stabbing, Stalking, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter's home, grounded alone after breaking his arm and runs into his stalker. Thankfully, Tony handles it.





	An unwanted pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> idk this feels a little OOC but whatever I hope yall enjoy :3

Peter’s arm still hurt, trapped in a cast after it’d broken and he’d let it heal wrong. Tony hadn’t been happy and grounded him for the next month. To be fair he’d broken all three bones and tore straight through his muscle.  Apparently not telling Tony had been a worse punishment than the break itself, but the minute Peter realized he’d started tearing up the older man had noticed too. Needless to say, Tony apparently had finally put hugs on the table because he’d been held rather tightly afterward.

Mr. Stark’s guilt didn’t get him out of the grounding, which Peter honestly didn’t care about anymore because god he never wanted to see his mentor look so distraught all because he couldn’t handle getting yelled at. The cold weather wasn’t helping his healing factor either, he’d never felt so drained; hence why Rhino had got ahold of him so easily. Thankfully after his lips had gone blue, Tony had realized Peter couldn’t thermoregulate and updated their air conditioning. So at least he wasn’t freezing, but the hot chocolate he’d been gifted helped too.

Considering how long his week seemed to be, yesterday when he got a funny feeling someone had watched him walk home he didn’t think much of it. He did for a little while after when the feeling lasted even as he got ready for bed and slept it off. The more Peter thought about it as he struggled to make a sandwich with only one hand, the feeling almost felt stronger. The teen figured after his arm and being distressed about missing patrol, he was just being paranoid, cramped at home since school was finally out. 

Peter’s phone buzzed, May texting him to remember to get the mail. She had gone out for a girls Vegas trip with a few other nurses from her work. Sending back a quick confirmation, Peter finished making his sandwich before heading downstairs to the mailbox and using the key to open it up.

It was mainly coupons and a bill or two, some scrubs catalogs and something about not being able to park on the street due to them repaving the road but that didn’t really apply to him since May had left the car at the airport. The feeling of someone watching him crept up his spine, causing him to hold the envelopes to his chest and scan the room. No one was around from what he could tell, but it didn’t help his unease.

His fingers gently ran over the cotton on the ends of his cast, the fibers giving him the least bit of comfort as he headed up the stairs once again and opened the door, making sure to lock it as he went off to eat his sandwich.  Peter’s head tilted in the slightest, not understanding why the sandwich looked different almost as if it’d been turned over. He figured not to look too much into it, taking the plate and heading to his room only to stop short.

He’d only just crossed the threshold when he saw how his desk chair had been pulled out. He’d cleaned off his desk just yesterday feeling the need to do something after school but now there were polaroids strewn about.  Brow creasing in concern, Peter’s hearing seemed to disappear and his eyes were blurry beyond the photographs. Coming closer to the desk Peter’s heart jumped, they were photos of him causing him to drop his sandwich. 

They were from the start of the week, him walking to and from school, getting in the car with Tony, in class, the top photo though is really what sent him reeling back and trembling as if he were caught in a blizzard. It was him, just moments ago leaving the apartment and sorting through the mail. His free hand moving to the door’s frame, Peter nearly squeezed down but the creaking behind him didn’t allow it.

The teen turned quickly, eyes suddenly watering and mouth falling open in a scream yet nothing came out. His chest was unbearably tight because the door was open and someone was simply standing there, face covered in a ski mask. They had a GoPro strapped to their chest, the red light on and blinking yet there was a Polaroid camera in his hand.

It flashed and with that, the man left, and Peter’s knees gave out on him, sending him crashing to the floor. Peter’s chest hurt as he struggled to get his breathing under control, his lungs almost felt as if they were on fire.  His mouth went dry, throat itching as he suddenly gagged yet with his empty stomach nothing came up. Looking up at the counter Peter could see his now lukewarm hot chocolate, but both of his arms tingled.

_ Those pictures. In the house. Call someone. Call someone. Drink something? Breathe, breathe, breathe! _

Peter couldn’t listen to the voice in his head urging him just to do something, not when his chest felt so tight and he didn’t feel safe. His shaking hand decided to work on its own to fish through his pockets until he found his phone. The teen didn’t even realize he’d dialed his mentor's number, eyes still glued to the open door.

_ “Hey kid this might not be the best-”  _ Peter let out a sob, cutting the man off as he simply broke down. The man’s voice was enough to encourage him to let it all out, yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the door.

_ “Peter?”  _ The older man’s voice was tight with worry and concern, causing the boy to cry harder. 

“In the house,” Peter wheezed, “He was...he was..in the house,” the teen knew his voice sounded as if someone had cheese grated his throat but he couldn’t stop the scared sentences falling from his lips.

He wanted Tony here, he wanted to feel safe. He didn’t want to be alone, “Can’t breathe, Dad please,” Peter continued to sob, not even knowing what he was saying, “Photos, watching me,”

The phone was buzzing faster than a bee, but Peter was already shaking so hard he didn’t notice, _ “Peter,” _ Tony was trying desperately to get the boy’s attention, to urge him to turn Facetime on but it didn’t seem to be doing anything at all.

_ “I’m coming Pete, it’s alright...sweetheart. You need to breathe, It’s okay I’m coming,” _ Tony urged, heart hammering not only in fear but with something else. The boy had called him ‘dad’ and he couldn’t help but try to assure the boy back.

Tony’s mind muddled over the boy’s rambled words, someone had been inside apparently watching him and taking photos. He struggled to keep his breaths steady and not join the boy’s erratic breathing. He couldn’t be scared, Peter needed him to be strong and handle this. He would handle this.  The suit roared as he landed on the pavement, he’d wanted to just crash through the ceiling but Peter didn’t need to be startled by a falling ceiling while he was already in the midst of a breakdown.

Letting the suit fly him up the steps, he arrived at the Parker residence and was angry to see the door wide open. Peter’s head dropped the second he heard the suit down the hall, knowing he no longer needed to watch that dreaded doorway as he sobbed.  The older man was beside him in seconds, armor falling from his body and building itself up beside them for protection. With a gesture Tony sent to suit off to explore the apartment, noticing it closed the front door first before securing the windows.

“I’m here Pete,” Tony assured, his hands hovering over the boy’s back. Afraid to touch, but everything in him told him to do something. The boy’s breaths sounded painful, and his cries were nearly drowning the both of them.

The suit returned, in its hands were countless photos of the boy throughout the week. Obviously taken without the kid’s knowledge, nor his, considering he was in a few of the photos. Tony’s vision nearly went red, rage and protective instinct ramming his skull to the point he almost wondered if he could get whiplash from it.

Noticing the dry gasps escaping the boy, Tony’s eyes swept over the counter until he saw the mug. It was slightly warm, letting the man know it was likely safe to drink, he brought it down to the boy’s side. Not caring as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, the boy was far more important than some meeting.

“You need to drink something Pete,” the boy whimpered, fingers curling around the cup as Tony carefully placed it in his hand. The billionaire kept his hand at the bottom of the cup, Peter’s shaking leaving him hesitant to let the boy hold it on his own. Underoos didn’t need to be afraid, crying, and have hot-luke warm chocolate spilled all over him.

Tony couldn’t really see the kid’s face, but he was content in knowing Peter was drinking something and was here and whole right in front of him. The billionaire hated how even with him being here, Peter still didn’t feel safe. He needed to take the boy home now. Get him away from here, where he could feel safe.

Tony wasn’t sure if the bastard was still around, wasn’t even sure if the boy had seen him. But the door was open, and Tony really didn’t know what that meant. He hated not knowing, hated being in the dark, hated not being able to help.  Peter licked his lips, mouth feeling a little less dry as he continued to cry. Mind playing the scene in his head over and over again, this sending him into another fit of tears that were almost worse than before.

His body shook and fell forward, only to fall into his mentor's arms. Tony wanted desperately to hold him back, but he wasn’t sure if Peter was about to jump away. Not wanting to be touched after being stalked. Luckily he’d been wrong because Peter was now clutching to him as if he’d disappear. Tears dragging over his neck and clothes as Peter pressed himself beneath his chin. He held back just as tight, resting his chin atop the boy’s head.

“Let’s go to the compound Pete,” Tony tried, slightly surprised at how quickly Peter was nodding into his chest. The billionaire had never been so grateful to have the arc reactor back in his chest because he could hear Peter’s wrecked voice call into his tie and his heart couldn't help but react to it. 

“Please, please,” His heart luckily was under the watch of his invention because he almost wanted to rip the damn organ out so he didn’t have to feel anything at all. Tony carefully braced Peter’s good arm, his other hand falling to the boy’s hip as not to jostle his arm.

Trying to bring the boy to his feet only made them fall again, luckily the suit kept them from crumbling to the floor. The kid was light, with his powers he’d been made even lighter. If he had to carry the kid he would, but considering he didn’t bring a car. The suit would be carrying them home anyway. Admittedly he should call for a car, but Tony just wanted him home as quickly as possible. Afraid that Peter shouldn’t be out for long, likely still paranoid. Definitely still paranoid, if his shaking was anything to go by.

“Is flying us home okay?” Tony couldn’t help but ask, earning fervent nods in return. Tony’s fingers motioned to the suit and let it mold to his skin and avoid the boy. Until something in Tony decided to redirect his helmet to hide the boy’s face. 

They flew home quickly, Peter wailing once more when they landed, “Thank you, thank you,” The suit retracted, and Tony quickly brought them to the living room and sat them on the couch.

The elder Avenger reached over the back of the couch, taking the Egyptian cotton and covering the boy with it. Tony leaned forward, arm sliding to hold the boy against his chest as he untied the boy’s shoes and pulled them off before doing the same with his own.  Reclining, Tony felt Peter drop off almost instantly, his sleeping breaths still erratic leading him to rub the boy’s back and try to help ease the breaths into something calmer.

The position hurt in that Peter’s cast was pressing hard against his chest, Peter didn’t seem too bothered but he couldn’t exactly move them. Maybe it was a fear response, or just Peter’s sleeping mind latching to the comfort presented. Tony could feel Peter sticking to him.  Fishing through his pocket, Tony pulled out the photos the suit had placed in their merge.

“Fri? I want these scanned,” with that, the suit materialized and took the photos before heading down to Bruce’s lab. Tony only hoped the man would come back to use it someday.  Knowing it’d take some time, and there wasn’t anything more he could do at the moment. A quick text was sent to May, extending her trip as to keep her from walking into something that may be ugly and letting her know he’d handle it. Tony reclined a little further, shutting his eyes and deciding to join his little arachnid in sleep.

Tony woke when Peter did, he knew because Peter seemed to be struggling to unstick himself. The billionaire didn’t mind waiting, seeing that Peter still looked a little distressed and tired which encouraged him to rub the kids back. The teen was quickly able to detach himself once he calmed.

“Sorry,” Peter apologized sheepishly, trying to move but failing with his arm. 

“It’s alright kiddo, why don’t we get some food?” Tony helped them up, stretching his muscles and keeping a careful eye in making sure Peter’s legs still weren’t acting as if they were made of jelly.

He couldn’t be sure either because the second they were up from their little nap, Peter’s good arm had gently wrapped around his forearm. A childish gesture that struck the inventors core. He decided not to comment on it, it was easiest at times such as these to remember Peter was still a kid who had grown up too fast. Tony sympathized with that and was happy in a melancholy way that Peter could take a childish comfort in him.

He had Jarvis for that, but even then he never felt he could cling. He was being watched almost constantly, and Stark’s don’t show weakness, at least not mental ones. But Peter trusted him, trusted him not only because he was and still is the kid’s hero. But it was also because the boy had put him in the role of his father, he hadn’t expected it but he’d noticed it relatively quickly.

He’d mentioned the cycle of shame, and he’d heard it just today from the boy’s lips that he was 'dad' _._ A role he took to heart because that damn cycle needed to be broken and forgotten completely. When they reached the kitchen Peter perked at the sight of Rhodey, who seemed pleased to see the two.

“Hey honey-bear,” Tony greeted, “Whatever you're cooking smells good,”

“Actually it’s for underoos,” The colonel laughed, causing Peter to smile shyly.

“You didn’t have to do that,” 

“Don’t mention it,” He cooed, pilling up some chili with several grilled cheeses, two BLT’s and some homemade fries, “There are some drinks in the fridge,” 

“Get a drink kiddo, I’ll go put these at your seat,” Tony assured, taking the large meal to the table and trying to ignore the empty feeling of someone no longer clinging to his arm as Peter meandered to the fridge but not without a hug from Rhodey.  Tony sent the man a look, jokingly asking where his plate was only for Rhodey to pull it from the microwave. A smaller bowl of chili with the fries mixed in, one burger, and a grilled cheese.

“Thank you,” Peter smiled, holding a thin carton of orange juice before he took a seat at the table. 

“Anytime,” Tony thanked him next, watching as Rhodey pulled a plate of his own out of the microwave. The two headed to the table, Tony making sure to take the seat closest to the boy while Rhodey sat across from the two.

Rhodey knew what had happened, had seen the two snuggled on the couch, and knew the boy who could inhale more than any super soldier he’d met, so he got to work cooking. There was nothing better than food and hugs after a scare. Tony had the second part handled, least he could do is make sure the boy had something to eat.

Panic attacks and such were always tiring, not to mention the suits footage showed just how badly the kid had been shaking. It was no wonder his body had conked out so easily. Peter ate slower than usual, whether it be because of his arm or something else they didn’t know. The two older men could tell though that Peter was glad to have some warm food in his stomach.

“There’s cake in the oven,” Rhodey then spoke up, earning another soft smile from the boy.

“You are the best person on earth,” Peter claimed before taking another bite of his burger and taking a swig from the carton. The soldier nodded in agreement, enjoying his own meal.

“No matches,” Friday spoke without prompting making the three jump and Peter choke on his fry earning a few swats to the back from a concerned Tony. Embarrassed once the food made its way down his throat he was buried in Tony’s side, chairs pushed together.

“There is a fingerprint though?” Rhodey asked, watching as his friend gently ran a hand through the kid's hair as Peter’s face was buried in his shoulder. When Tony offered Peter the carton of juice he could remember the video from the apartment, the scene before him was nearly identical.

“Yes,”

Peter separated from the hold when he felt better, warily going back to his meal. Tony had stared hard at his food, upset the bastard wasn’t in any databases meaning they had nothing. Nothing other than who Peter saw, but Tony couldn’t imagine trying to press him for details. Peter was still a little too shaken up for that. The arachnid finished his meal, giving an appreciative nod when Tony took his plate back to the kitchen.

“The cake has five more minutes, we’ll let it cool and you can help me ice it,” Rhodey spoke up, popping a fry in his mouth. 

“Okay,” the teen smiled, excited to be of help. Startling when he felt his phone go off in his pocket, Tony decided to come in just as Peter saw he’d had a text from an unknown number with a picture he didn’t spare a glance at. Suddenly it was blowing up like crazy and Peter couldn’t help but thrust the phone into Tony’s hands. The older man almost looked a little shocked at first, he didn’t enjoy being handed things but took it and opened the phone up.

Really _ Spider-Man _ was an easy combo, and Tony frowned at the burst of messages blowing up the device. The worst part, the number was constantly changing, and the photos were of when he’d arrived at the apartment and flew the boy away.

The take away is that there were cameras planted in the house because there was no way he wouldn’t have seen someone standing there especially with how close the photos were. The inventor gave his friend a look, displaying ‘watch Peter’ as he headed from the room with the phone. Clicking the number Tony was a little surprised to see it actively call, using a cord Tony plugged the phone into FRIDAY letting her take over the search.

“Hello Mr. Parker,” came through in a robotic voice when the call came through.

“Why are you watching my kid?” Tony barked, earning a soft laugh from the phone.

“Mr. Stark, you’re the reason,” the answer itself made the inventor seethe, “You hide him relatively well from the public but some people notice. You know many people watch you, and suddenly you got a kid next to you. I don’t know what it is, but he’s quite the specimen. It truly is an honor to have such memories of him so afraid, or simply just breathing and living as if nothing was wrong. If I could, I’d watch every second of his life,”

“I won’t let that happen,” Tony growled, “If this is to fuck with me-”

“No, no, no Mr. Stark, this has nothing to do with you anymore. I simply noticed you had the boy and well...then it was only him. I don’t know why Mr. Stark but now that I’ve been so close, I don’t know what I will do if I can’t get closer. It’s almost as if my world had stopped with him,” The speech left the hero feeling sick, hatred burning him up.

“It did, and when I catch you. You won’t ever lay your eyes on him again,”

“He’ll always be in my head, even if you catch me, Mr. Stark,” The billionaire’s teeth ground together at the message knowing in some way he was right. The call ended and Tony pocketed the phone. When he made it back to the dining room the table was clear, which lead him to the kitchen where Peter was putting the icing back in the pantry and Rhodey was cutting the cake.

The teen looked up at the billionaire, a questioning and worrisome look on his face. 

“It’s my fault,” Tony took the blame, “But you don’t have to worry, I’ll handle it,”

“It’s not your fault,” Peter assured, gently hugging to himself causing Tony to step forward and give him a quick hug. The teen hid gently under the man’s chin, wishing his arm wasn’t stuck in a cast so he could hug back to his heart’s content.

“Cake?” Rhodey spoke up, handing the two plates and watching as Tony cut the boy a generous slice.

“You want milk kiddo?” Tony hummed, grabbing a glass and opening the fridge.

“Yes, please,” Peter dug into his cake, taking the milk graciously as the moist sponge cake invade his taste buds. While Peter was caught up with his treat, a silent conversation had begun between the two older men.

Eyes moving to Peter and back to one another, Rhodey easily seeing how distressed his friend truly was while doing his best to give the man some comfort in remaining neutral. Peter yawned after he took his last bite, rubbing his eyes and wincing when his hurt shoulder moved too much leading Tony to call the suit to bring the boy a sling. Peter didn’t protest much, only wincing when he was being situated.

“Maybe you should get some sleep Pete,” The boy shook his head, a lie falling from his lips. 

“I’m not really tired,” that sent a spark of anger up the inventor’s spine before he let out a breath through his nose. 

“Kid, you have to sleep. It’s been a long day, and you’re already swaying. Your arm could use the rest too,” the words sent a frown onto the boy’s face, Rhodey left the room to give the two privacy.  Especially as he noticed the boy’s eyes begin to water ever so slightly, his head shaking no. The elder avenger gently guided the boy back into his arms, he really couldn’t handle seeing the boy cry again. Each time he did, his heart crumpled further making him feel empty.

Several ideas popped into his head but he had things to figure out first, “Why don’t you want to sleep, buddy?”

“What if he’s watching?” Was the boy’s response, gently huffing against the older man’s chest and burying closer.

“No one can see you here kiddo,” Tony assured, using his fingers to comb through the young man’s hair. The teen must have not believed him because he still shook his head.

With a sigh Tony gave in, “Pepper is out for the week, you can sleep in my room and I can take the futon right next to the bed,” the arachnid nodded at that while still keeping a frightened posture.

“You go to your room and get changed,” Peter nodded and went off to do as told while Tony did the same, and pulled the futon from the closet and pulled it over to the side of the bed.  Peter knocked when he entered, getting into bed and hiding beneath the covers. When Tony woke in the morning, Peter had ended up in the futon as well, not that he minded. He’d gotten used to the kid clinging.

“Sir, I may have figured out how our culprit managed to hide his number and have confirmed the actual number. The number traces back to a man by the name of Frank Lionitze,” 

Peter still lost in sleep burrowed closer into his mentor’s chest, Tony propped on his side as he flipped through his tablet looking at the man’s profile. Noting the man was a media consultant and a professional photographer. The most important thing though was the man’s recent change of address, the apartment just above Peter’s. That sick fuck. Sitting up, the billionaire gently lifted the sleeping boy up and tucked him back into the bed before his fretting hands moved the boy’s bangs from his face.

“Don’t worry Pete, I’m going to go kick this guy’s ass,” the child slept on as Tony went in the closet and changed into one of his fiercest suits. And grinned as the bleeding edge armor began to climb over him, the blade attachment just itching to come out and get to work. It would.

Flying back to the boy’s apartment, heart beating in almost a malicious giddy joy; he landed and made his way to the door, not bothering in anything other than blasting it down and activating the blade.  Apparently Frank hadn’t expected it, because the dude was rolling on the floor and trying to crawl away. The apartment had photos littering the wall, monitors running, while the floor was strewn around film and cameras.

“You son of a bitch!” Tore through both their throats, but Tony didn’t care how upset the bastard was. He’d be more upset after he stabbed him. The inventor lifted the man and lodged the blade through his shoulder until it stuck through the wall behind them.

“You said it best, your world is over. And it’s not ending with Peter, it’s ending with me,”

\---

It took some time but Peter had slowly become a little more comfortable in his home again, every so often though Peter would call his mentor asking if he could scan the place for any more cameras. But Tony did him one better and gave him a whole new security system.

“Hey, dad?” Pete called over the phone, stretching his arm out for his physical exercise, and turning up the thermostat. 

“Yeah, buddy?” Tony replied, filtering through his paperwork.

“Remember when you sent that hot chocolate over? I-”

“There’s more in the spice cabinet, May put them in there because she thought the packages looked like the gravy packages,”

“Oh, thank you!” Peter hummed, finding the packets and heating up the water.

“Anytime kid, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“See you tomorrow, love you,”

“Love you too kid,”


End file.
